A conventional table is available for providing a support effect, thereby facilitating the user using the table. However, the conventional table has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby increasing space of storage, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable article of furniture (such as a table or bench) that is supported rigidly and stably when being expanded and is folded when not in use, thereby enhancing the versatility of foldable table or bench. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table or bench having a hinge.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable article of furniture (such as a table or bench) that is folded when not in use, thereby saving space of storage, package and transportation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table having a hinged connection between adjacent table top surfaces that includes a latch that may be placed into a stowed or a use position and wherein the latch is operated automatically by rotating one of the table legs.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable bench having a hinged connection between adjacent bench seating surfaces that includes a latch that may be placed into a stowed or a use position and wherein the latch is operated automatically by rotating one of the bench legs.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a collapsible table having a first tabletop half and a second tabletop half. The first and second tabletop halves each have a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an inner edge, and an opposing outer edge which is substantially parallel to the inner edge. There are first support tubes disposed along a first edge of each of the first and second table top halves, which are mounted to the bottom surface thereof. Also, second support tubes spaced apart from the first support tubes are disposed along a second edge of each of the first and second table top halves and mounted to the bottom surface thereof.
The table also includes a collapsible leg assembly having a crossbar pivotally mounted between the first and second support tubes of each of the first and second table top halves. Each leg assembly is operable to collapse independently of the other leg assembly and is movable between an extended position and a stowed position.
The table also includes a locking hinge assembly for pivotally connecting together the first and second table top halves and for automatically disengaging a locking feature of the hinge assembly when at least one of the collapsible leg assemblies is moved from the extended position to the stowed position. In particular, the hinge assembly includes a first hinge member and a second hinge member. Each is mounted to one of the first support tubes. The second hinge member has a pawl pin slot configured to receive a pawl pin. Additionally, a third hinge member and a fourth hinge member are each mounted to one of the second support tubes. A hinge pin or rod pivotally connects the first and second hinge members together and pivotally connects the third and fourth hinge members together.
A pawl pin is positioned in the pawl pin slot and slides in the slot between a first position and a second position. The pawl pin engages a notch of the first hinge member in the first position and prevents rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member. The pawl pin disengages the notch of the first hinge member in the second position and allows rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member. A spring member having spring arms engages the pawl pin and biases it toward the first position.
The locking hinge assembly includes a cable having a first end and a second end. The first end of the cable is configured to be fixedly mounted to a portion of the at least one collapsible leg assembly and the second end of the cable is configured to be fixedly mounted to the pawl pin. Pivoting the at least one collapsible leg assembly from an extended position to a stowed position causes the pawl pin to be automatically moved from the first position to the second position. Thereby disengaging the pawl pin from the notch of the first hinge member and allowing rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a collapsible article of furniture, such as a foldable table or bench. The article of furniture includes a furniture support surface including a first support surface half and a second support surface half, the first and second support surface halves each having a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an inner edge, and an opposing outer edge which is substantially parallel to the inner edge. For instance, the article of furniture may include first and second table top surfaces or first and second bench seating surfaces.
The article of furniture also includes a collapsible leg assembly attached to the bottom surface of each of the support surface halves. Each leg assembly is operable to collapse independently of the other leg assembly and is movable between an extended position and a stowed position. Moreover, each leg assembly has a crossbar mounted between side frame members. The crossbar rotates as the respective leg assembly is pivoted from the extended position to the stowed position.
The article of furniture also includes a first and a second support member. Each of the support members has a first end and a second end, and the first end of each support member is pivotably mounted to one of the collapsible leg assemblies.
The article of furniture also includes a locking hinge assembly, which pivotally connects together the first and second support surface halves and automatically disengages a locking feature of the hinge assembly when at least one of the collapsible leg assemblies is moved from the extended position to the stowed position. This hinge assembly includes a first hinge member having a notch for selectively engaging a pawl pin, and a second hinge member which is pivotally connected to the first hinge member. The second hinge member includes a slot configured to receive the pawl pin.
The hinge assembly also includes a hinge rod that rotationally connects the first and second hinge members together and extends across the width of the support surface halves.
The hinge assembly pawl pin has opposite ends and a side surface. The pawl pin is disposed in the slot of the second hinge member and operable to slide in the slot between a first position and a second position. The pawl pin engages the notch of the first hinge member when in the first position, thereby preventing rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member. The pawl pin disengages the notch of the first hinge member when in the second position, thereby allowing rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member.
The article of furniture also includes a cable having a first end and a second end. The first end of the cable is secured to a portion of the at least one collapsible leg assembly. The second end of the cable is secured to the pawl pin, such that moving the at least one collapsible leg assembly from an extended position to a stowed position causes movement of the second end of the cable, thereby moving the pawl pin from the first position to the second position to disengage the pawl pin from the notch.
In addition, the article of furniture includes a third furniture leg assembly. This third leg assembly is mounted to, and extends down from, the hinge rod.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a foldable article of furniture, such as a table or bench. The article of furniture generally includes a first and a second support surface half, each support surface half generally having a first side frame member mounted to the support surface half and disposed along a first edge thereof and a second side frame member mounted to the support surface half and disposed along a second edge thereof.
The foldable article of furniture also includes a first furniture leg having a crossbar rotatably mounted between the first and second side frame members of the first support surface half and a second furniture leg having a crossbar rotatably mounted between the first and second side frame members of the second support surface half. Each of the crossbars rotates as the respective furniture leg is pivoted from an extended position to a stowed position.
The foldable article of furniture also includes first and second hinge assemblies. The first hinge assembly includes a first hinge member which is mounted to the first support surface half and a second hinge member which is mounted to the second support surface half and pivotally connected to the first hinge member by a first hinge pin for pivotally connecting together the support surface halves. Likewise, the second hinge assembly includes a third hinge member which is mounted to the first support surface half and a fourth hinge member which is mounted to the second support surface half and pivotally connected to the third hinge member by a second hinge pin for pivotally connecting together the support surface halves.
A center rod is also included in the foldable article of furniture. This center rod is connected to the first and the second hinge assemblies and extends across the width of the table top halves substantially parallel to the first and second hinge pins. In some embodiments, the center rod is connected to the first hinge member. Moreover, in certain embodiments, the center rod preferably extends across the width of the table top halves in a location above the first and second hinge pins.
In certain embodiments of the foldable article of furniture, the first hinge member preferably includes a notch for selectively engaging a pawl pin and the second hinge member includes a slot configured to receive a pawl pin. A pawl pin is disposed in the slot of the second hinge member and operable to slide in the slot between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the pawl pin engages the notch of the first hinge member, thereby preventing rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member. In the second position, the pawl pin disengages the notch of the first hinge member, thereby allowing rotation of the first hinge member with respect to the second hinge member.
Further, in certain embodiments, the foldable article of furniture also preferably includes a cable having a first end and a second end. The first end of the cable is secured to a portion of the furniture leg and the second end of the cable is secured to the pawl pin. Moving the furniture leg from an extended position to a stowed position causes movement of the second end of the cable, thereby moving the pawl pin from the first position to the second position to disengage the pawl pin from the notch. In some instance, the foldable article of furniture also preferably includes a spring member having spring arms that engage the pawl pin and urge the pawl pin toward the first position.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.